Street Court
It's a basketball court. Let's dress up in sporty fashions that lets you move and dance to the rhythm! Street Court is one of the first Love and Berry: Dress Up and Dance! five stages that were included in the 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection. During 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection to 2005 Autumn-Winter Collection/First Collection, choosing Super Easy, Recommended Easy or Super Hard (Renamed to Kind Of Hard in later collections) will make this stage along with Fashion Street and Disco (Added later on) available at the start. It will remained available if it has not been selected yet. Appearance The Street Court takes place in a basketball court located in a city. The Love and Berry logo is placed in the middle of the brick walls. There are also small billboards showcasing Love and Berry wallpapers in a slideshow. A yellow hot dog stand can be seen to the left and a big loudspeaker with a basketball hoop can be seen in the middle of the stage. The Street Court's appearance was altered in the 2007 Autumn Collection. While it still remains as a basketball court, the city surroundings have changed to a place near the seaside. There are few stalls and a spectator's tent around the basketball court . Compatibility Cards This contains cards that gives great or perfect chemistry to this stage! Hair & Makeup 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection - 2005 Spring-Summer Collection (1st Collection) H001.jpg|link=Silky Long H002(2004 Ver.1).jpg|link=Fresh Ponytail H004(2004 Ver.1).jpg|link=Hot Bandana H005(2004 Ver.1).jpg|link=Marine Hair H006_2004AWC.jpg|link=Cool Knit H009_2004AWC.jpg|link=Tomboy Hair H010_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pigtail French Braids H012_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pompadour Short H013_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pixie Cut H014_2004AWC.jpg|link=Spicy Side Tail H015_2004AWC.jpg|link=American Casual Cap H018_2004AWC.jpg|link=Petite Buns H020_2005SSC.jpg|link=Ribbon Casket H021_2005SSC.jpg|link=Cool Beauty Hair 2005 Autumn Collection - 2005 Winter Collection (2nd Collection) H024_2005AC.jpg|link=Chain Straw H029_2005WC.jpg|link=French Braid Wavy Hair 2006 Spring Collection - 2006 Summer Collection (3rd Collection) H032_2006SC.jpg|link=Bejeweled Cowgirl Hat H033_2006SC.jpg|link=Layered Look H035_2006SRC.jpg|link=Braided Pineapple H037_2006SRC.jpg|link=Melon Sun Visor H039_2006SRC.jpg|link=Pony Punk Dress Up Sparkling Location Test (Pre-2004 Autumn-Winter Collection) LD-002 SLTC.jpg|link=Ojouhin Check 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection - 2005 Spring-Summer Collection (1st Collection) D002_2004AWC.jpg|link=Comfy Casual D005_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pastel Fruity D006_2004AWC.jpg|link=Fitted Tee Girl D007_2004AWC.jpg|link=Metallic Down D010_2004AWC.jpg|link=Petite Parka Knit D013_2004AWC.jpg|link=Cool Rainbow D014_2004AWC.jpg|link=Comfy Casual D016_2004AWC.jpg|link=Baggy Overall D017_2004AWC.jpg|link=Sporty Mix Jumper D019_2004AWC.jpg|link=Casual Pop D020_2004AWC.jpg|link=Military Girl D023_2004AWC.jpg|link=Active Parka D027_2004AWC.jpg|link=Refreshing Tiered Cami D030_2004AWC.jpg|link=Baby Baggy Style D031_2004AWC.jpg|link=Vitamin Girl D034_2004AWC.jpg|link=Baby Black Tee D036_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pastel Logo One-Piece 2005 Autumn Collection - 2005 Winter Collection (2nd Collection) D046_2005AC.jpg|link=Funky Casual D047_2005AC.jpg|link=Retro Pleats D051_2005AC.jpg|link=Sport Casual Cargo D054_2005AC.jpg|link=Feminine B-Girl D061_2005AC.jpg|link=Sapphire Bell Bottoms D065_2005WC.jpg|link=Spicy Safari D066_2005WC.jpg|link=Strawberry Cheer Girl D067_2005WC.jpg|link=Camouflage Cats D069_2005WC.jpg|link=Boyish Layered D070_2005WC.jpg|link=Ting D Trad D075_2005WC.jpg|link=Off Shoulder Army 2006 Spring Collection - 2006 Summer Collection (3rd Collection) D082_2006SC.jpg|link=Cheerful and Casual Combo D083_2006SC.jpg|link=Cropped Hoody D089_2006SC.jpg|link=Dancing Star D093_2006SC.jpg|link=Azureggae Girl D096_2006SC.jpg|link=Hip Hugger Heaven D100_2006SRC.jpg|link=Pleasant Polo D101_2006SRC.jpg|link=Tailored Tomboy D112_2006SRC.jpg|link=Eagle Flight Pants Footwear 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection - 2005 Spring-Summer Collection (1st Collection) F002_2004AWC.jpg|link=Colorful Heart Socks F003_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pastel Blue High Cut F008_2004AWC.jpg|link=Flower Scrunchy Boots F009_2004AWC.jpg|link=Starry Diva Boots F012_2004AWC.jpg|link=Pastel Love Sneakers F014_2004AWC.jpg|link=Bouncy Basketball Shoes F016_2004AWC.jpg|link=Rainbow Sneakers F019_2005SSC.jpg|link=Fresh Lemon Sneakers F022_2005SSC.jpg|link=Cool Star Socks 2005 Autumn Collection - 2005 Winter Collection (2nd Collection) F026_2005AC.jpg|link=Zipper Pumps F027_2005AC.jpg|link=Olive Loafers F034_2005WC.jpg|link=Hero Sneaker Boots 2006 Spring Collection - 2006 Summer Collection (3rd Collection) F037_2006SC.jpg|link=Velcro Zig-Zag Sneakers F038_2006SC.jpg|link=Squash Heel Sneakers F043_2006SC.jpg|link=Western Heart F052_2006SRC.jpg|link=Orange Mesh Sneakers Songs *Unknown Street Court Song *ABCD Everything's Okay (Later as one of the Special Stage song; International exclusive) *Feelings to Go Ahead *Friends *Rainbow Colored Tears *Beyond The Sky (Japan exclusive) *Smile!! (Japan exclusive) Category:Stages